The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel
The Legend of Heroes: Sen no Kiseki is a new chapter in the Kiseki series that takes place in Erebonia, concurrently with the events of The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki and Ao no Kiseki. It is due for release on September 26, 2013 for the Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita. Later, Falcom and Sony Computer Entertainment Japan Asia (SCEJA) have made an agreement to release Sen no Kiseki in both Chinese and Korean language for the Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita, and planned to be released on June 24, 2014. 'Plot' The story centers around growing tensions between two powers in Erebonia in the recent years. One is the Noble Faction, centered on 'Great Four Noble Families', which likes to maintain traditional ideas to the areas ruled by the great nobles. Another is the Reformist Faction, consisted of the commoners with Giliath Osborne 'The Iron Chancellor' as the leader, which opposes the Noble Faction's ideas. As the two sides could not come to an agreement, tensions continue to grow in most areas in the Empire even affect the younger generations. In the middle of situation like this, a new term begins at the Thors Military Academy in Septian Calendar March 31, 1204. Located in a small town called Trista near the Imperial City, many new students from different backgrounds go to this academy. One of them is Rean Schwarzer, a seven years old boy from a northern small region named Ymir, who happens to notice one thing when he just arrives in Trista. He wears a crimson uniform while most students wear a green or white uniform, and several students he has met during his walk to the academy wear the same uniform like his. After the orientation speech by the headmaster ends, a young female instructor, Sara Valestin, calls the students wearing a crimson uniform to do a special orientation. She explains that the nine students in total including Rean are placed in the special class called 'Class VII', and they will be given special tasks which differs them with the other students in different classes. Since joining Class VII, Rean and his friends have been facing many kinds of circumstances, from the personal things they must overcome to the threats that will endanger the people and the entire Empire. 'Characters' 'Main Characters' The adopted son of Baron Schwarzer who decides to go to the Thors Military Academy to seek his own path of life. He has learned the sword technique 'Hachiyou Ittou' from Yun Kafai. A daughter of the chairwoman of Reinford Group, the largest Orbal maker industry in Erebonia. She rebels against her mother who only thinks of work so that she joins the military academy. A sixteen year old boy who has gentle personality and loves music. He's supposed to attend the music academy but forced to go to the military academy by his father. He uses Orbal staff as his weapon. A daughter of the Arseid family who uses a two-handed sword. She has a natural talent of using the sword and a little bit naive about the world. As a fellow swordsman, she's interested in Rean's Hachiyou Ittou sword skill. A son of Imperial's Governor Regnitz who openly shows his hatred toward nobles, which makes him have a conflict with Jusis who comes from a great noble family at first. A second son in the Albarea family, one of the 'Four Great Nobles'. He acts smug and arrogant like the nobles do, but he doesn't mean it as offense. A glasses girl with braid who got the top scores at the entrance exams and is trusted to take the position as a chairwoman in Class VII. She seems to have secrets that have been kept from everyone. The youngest one in Class VII and uses twin bayonet as her weapon. She's not too good at studying, is sleepy at all times and has a habit to sleep in everywhere. A calm figured boy from the Nord Highlands who loves the nature around him and is always be grateful of it. He goes to the Academy because of the recommendation by a certain Erebonia Military officer. 'Sub Characters' An instructor of Class VII who likes drinking and has an interest of nice looking, middle-aged men. A major in the 4th Division of the Imperial Army, and also an instructor in the military academy specialized in military science The headmaster of the Thors Military Academy. Jusis' older brother and the heir of the Albarea family. Captain of the Train Military Police (TMP), codenamed 'Ice Maiden'. A second year student who takes the position as a student council president of Thors Military Academy. Towa's best friend who is also a daughter of Marquis Rogner, one of the 'Great Four Noble Families'. A biological daughter of Baron Schwarzer and Rean's little sister. A princess of Erebonia Empire and an older sister to her twin, Prince Cedric. Laura's father who is also the best swordsman in the Empire, known as 'Sword Artisan of Light'. The oldest prince of Erebonia Empire who has already made the appearance since the first game in the series. 'Gameplay' The basic gameplay is like the previous five games in the series, but introduces a new, faster battle system, dubbed the "Tactic Link System". By using the strength of their bonds, the playable characters can overwhelm enemies. The game also has a 360 degree camera, and has HD graphics. Players can also transfer save data between the Playstation 3 and Vita versions, which has no difference. Category:Games